


Love Sign

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU where there is no ghoul, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barista!Hide, Barista!Kaneki, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mute!Hide, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people would say that he is a 'special' person. But for Kaneki, he was special to him for different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based from one my local comic by my fav comic artist. Her comic and art are so freakin beautiful that I fell in love at first sight.

It was raining heavily and Kaneki forgot his umbrella.

The black-haired man just on his way home from Anteiku when a few minutes later, the rain cats and dogs poured down the Earth. Without waiting any moment, Kaneki quickly took shelter underneath nearby bus stop. Aside from him, there were few people got the same fate like him.

Kaneki sneezed for a few times because of the cold. His clothes was wet and his hair was fully damp. Right now, he was really regret for not watching the weather news this morning. He probably would not ended up here if he just bring his own umbrella earlier.

 

Accidentally, Kaneki bumped with someone as he moved backward to avoid the rain. He quickly said sorry to the person due to his mistake. The stranger just smiled earnestly and made 'OK' sign with his hand. He even nodded a little to Kaneki. After that, the stranger with bright hair opened his umbrella and left the bus stop.

For some reason, Kaneki could not stop thinking about that mysterious man.

***

"I heard that we got a new worker today" Touka told to Kaneki as she cleaned some cups at the cafe.

"Really? I wonder who who would it be?" Kaneki started to get curious. Last time he remembered, there were no empty position in this cafe and Yoshimura-san said they had enough people at here.

"I hope he is nice," Hinami said as she sweeped the floor.

Touka was about to say something when Yoshimura-san appeared from the entrance. There was a young man followed him from behind. He was wearing white jacket with hood covered his hair. Kaneki did not get a clear look from that person until they pulled off their hood from their head.

It was the same stranger he met before.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you our new worker. His name is Nagachika Hideyoshi, but he insist to be call as Hide. He will be our new waiter. I want to remind all of you that Hide is 'special' so please, do not bully him," Yoshimura-san explained to his workers before he turned his attention to the newest one "Hide, is there anything you wanted to say?"

The bright-haired man shook his head. He still had his warm smile plastered over his face for his new colleagues. He did not say anything, not even a squeak. But that did not bothered the Anteiku's staff at all.

Kaneki might be imagining, but when Hide saw him, he swore that Hide's smile was brigther than the smile he gave for the other. That made Kaneki's heart beat faster than usual.

***

Sometimes, Kaneki shifted his postion with Touka. Yesterday Touka was a waitress and Kaneki was a barista. Today, he was the waiter while Touka was the barista.

"Welcome to Anteiku! Today, I will serve you. Is there anything you want to order?" Kaneki greeted his customer with a smile. However, his customer did not say anything. Instead, they made some signal language with their hand.

_Can you do sign language?_

"I'm sorry, but I don't know..." Kaneki started to feel a little bit trouble. How can he communicate with them when he had no clue of sign language and his customer unable to explain it.

Suddenly, Kaneki felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hide was standing next to him. He pointed to himself and to the customer back and forth.

"You can do sign language, Hide?" Kaneki questioned him. He received with a smile and a few nod from Hide. Kaneki back off and gave Hide some space for Hide to communicate with them.

Hide greeted with them with a simple 'Good Morning' at first. The customer and Hide were making sign language toward each other. When he finally got their order, he went back to the counter and prepared their drinks. Then, he sent their order carefully. As they got their drinks, the customer signalled 'Thank you' to the bright-haired waiter. Hide simply smiled and replied with 'Have a nice day'.

Now Kaneki understand why did Yoshimura-san said that Hide was 'special' and never say anything. Hide was a mute and deaf person.

***

It was raining heavily again when Kaneki just finished his job.

"Why did I forgot to bring my umbrella again? I'm gonna be wet all over again," Kaneki mumbled to himself. He covered his head and hair with a book, but that was totally not enough to avoid the rain. He wished he could go to the same bus stop again, but they were full right now.

Out of the blue, Kaneki did not feel any raindrop over him. He started to get a little bit confused. _Did the rain stop?_ he thought to himself.

The rain did not stop. It was just Hide holding an umbrella over Kaneki's head. The black-haired man was surprised to see his colleague next to him. He still had that warm smile that made Kaneki feel different than usual.

"Hide? How did you--- Ahchoo!" Kaneki did not managed to finish his sentence when the sneeze came out of nowhere. He might got a fever later.

 _Brr... so cold_ Kaneki shuddered. Again, Hide surprised him when the bright-haired man covered Kaneki's slim body with his big jacket.

"I'm fine Hide. I really--" the mute hugged the barista closer to share some body heat. Kaneki turned his head toward Hide for some explanation, but he only received nothing except his smile.

Feeling like he could not argue with him, Kaneki let him to send him home. He showed his way to his place as Hide accompany him next to him.

It was quiet on their way home. Not even a single worldwere traded during their journey. Still, that did not matter for both of them. Silence probably what they need right now.

Kaneki could not remembered when was the last time he received a hug from someone else. He had no family and friend in his life. He only had Anteiku as his 'family'. Still, they not really that close and Kaneki felt awkward to touch or to be touched by someone else.

Oddly enough, Hide's touch did not repel him. In fact, Kaneki felt cozy and comfortable in his embrace. His warm hand succeed in lessening the cold he had to endure that night.

He never had somebody who care for him deeply like this...

Kaneki wished for time to never stop, but that was a ridiculous wish. He was dissapointed when they finally arrived to his flat. Time really fly faster for him.

Hide waved him goodbyes again before he left the flat. Kaneki wanted to call him and asked him to stay for a while, but he felt like he was unable to say something. All he could do was watching Hide left again under the rain.

Kaneki put his hand over his left chest. He could feel his heart thumped faster and his body was warmer than usual. He smiled happily with his newfound discoveries.

***

Ever since meeting Hide, Kaneki started learn sign language. He studied it from internet and his tutor at the sign language class. Occasionally, he practised sign language with Hide during their free time.

As time goes by, Kaneki finally managed to power over sign language and understand them. He even could interact with 'special' customer that come Anteiku.

Yoshimura-san was proud with his achievement. Even the Anteiku staff was surprised that Kaneki had a willpower to learn them. Kaneki just smiled in reply.

There was other important reason why Kaneki studied sign language.

***

Hide just wore his jacket after his shift.when Kaneki pulled slightly his hood. He turned around and saw Kaneki was averting his eyes to everywhere. He waited for his colleague -who was now his best friend- to say something. 

"There's something I wanted to tell you from the start, Hide..." Kaneki finally stared straight to Hide's hazelnut eyes. Taking a deep breath, Kaneki lifted his hand and made sign language.

 _I_ pointing to himself.

 _Love_ crossing his hand over his chest with closed eyes and smile.

 _You_ pointing to Hide.

Hide's face went tomato when he received unexpected love confession from Kaneki. He even widen his eyes in surprise He could only stood there like a dumb, still trying to process with what just happened to him.

He never thought someone would fall in love with a mute/deaf person like him.

"Hide, are you alright? You look really red right now!" Kaneki started to get panic. He put his hand over Hide's forehead to check his temperature.

The moment Kaneki touched him at there, Hide gently pulled down Kaneki's hand and kissed his palm. He showed his answer to Kaneki with this small action.

This time, Kaneki was the one who started to get blush. Nobody had kissed him like that and yet, Hide did it for him. Even so, Kaneki was on cloud nine when he received this from Hide. Even without a word or sign language, it was crystal clear what was Hide telling him.

Their feelings are mutual.

Hide loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant stop squealing reading her comic. BTW, i made a different ending from her.


End file.
